


When we met up at Midnight

by lady_of_light



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_light/pseuds/lady_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight tent rendevous leads to much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we met up at Midnight

"Hey Suki, meet me at midnight, my tent,"  
Sokka had whispered in her ear from behind as she gathered peaches from a nearby tree. She smiled back at him, and nodded., giving him a kiss. She liked the taste of his lips and the feeling it give her that stirred something deep in her stomach. Suddenly with a thump Sokka went flying through the air, and crash landed in a nearby bush. Toph was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, and Suki joined in.  
"Sorry to crash your make out session lover birds, but it was making me sick, even when i couldnt see it,"  
Toph said sarcastically. As Sokka unpicked himself from the bush, Suki grabbed the basket of peaches and went on her way. In the distance she could hear Sokka screaming at Toph at the top of his lungs, loud enough to wake Kyoshi from her grave. She chuckled to herself. Those to just couldnt give it up. 

*************

As she came back to the camp, Katara was lazily stirring the soup in the pot using her bending, and Zuko was feeding the fire with his. Aang was probably practising his bending out there somewhere in order to deafeat the firelord Ozai. Surrounded by all these amazing benders, she couldnt help feeling undermined at times. But she had Sokka, and they had learned how to be warriors of a different sort.

After a while Toph, Aang and Sokka returned to base. Sokka settled in next to her, and she snuggled up to him. As she kissed him she felt something hard prodding against her lower back. She blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment despite the darkening sky. She felt something blossom between her legs, sending a flood of moisture there. She was turned on by it, but it was best not to mention anything. 

As they all ate dinner and talked and laughed for a while, the feeling didnt go away, but Sokka had shifted after realization. She saw him pull the bowl into his lap innocently and she almost laughed. It wasnt a big deal, but it made her mind go wild. After a while they all yawned and broke off to go to bed. Katara stayed near the fire talkig to Aang. Suki gave her a sly smile. She knew all bout how Katara felt about Aang secretly. The girls often dissappeared into the woods to talk. Toph didnt seem to mind. She would have preferred to be left out of those sorts of conversations, and argue with Sokka instead.

It wasnt midnight yet, in fact it was only 10, and as she returned to her tent she didnt like waiting. It was a cool night, with the crickets throbbing in the breeze. She could hear soft murmurs, but she couldnt focus. Her hand slipped under the waist band of her pants, stroking between her legs. Suki was thinking about Sokka. She thought about Sokka all the time, imagining him entering her like no one else had ever done.She imagined it in so many different ways. As her fingers pushed into herself harder and faster she felt and intense desire for Sokka to fulfill her need in that very moment. She was struggling to find her release as her fingers pulsed in and out, and she stifled her cry when she finally did. 

She couldnt stand waiting anymore, so she got up. She stealthily walked across to Sokka's tent. She could see a faint silhouette of him sitting upright, so she pulled back the door of the tent. Sokka was...well occupied as she could see. He was doing exactly what Suki had been doing, and he was just as startled as her when he turned around. He went bright red, pulling his sleeping bag into his lap.  
"Um... hi Suki."  
He stuttered, not sure how to approach it. 

Suki wordlessly walked over to Sokka, and knelt in front of him. She leaned over and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and he followed. Slowly Suki's hands reached down to the sleeping bag, pulling it away from his lap. He broke the kiss to see what she was doing, and she grasped his cock as it stood to attention. As she tugged at it, massaging the shaft and head, he leaned back and breathed deeply. She stroked it harder, and her finger tips lightly teased his balls. Suki didnt really know what she was doing, but Sokka seemed to enjoy it. Sokka was pretty... big. Bigger then she had anticipated. But in all honesty she didnt know what she had anticipated. It confused her as to how it would fit inside of her. 

Suddenly Sokka cried out, and Suki felt a sticky substance all over her hands. Sokka opened his eyes. Suki was startled. She didnt know he had been that close to coming, and it had taken her by suprise. When she saw Sokka watching, she licked her hands, cleaning the salty fluid of her. Sokka watched her lustfully. She whispered seductively while licking her lips.  
"Mmmm Sokka... you taste good..."  
His softening cock was hardening again, and he looked at her with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Now its your turn Suki."

He gently pushed her back to relax on a pile of cushions, and his hands gently pulled back her pants while she waited. She felt exposed as the night air attacked her naked lower half, but Sokka was looking at her so intensely. His eyes wouldnt detach from a curly patch of hair, and then he took his own top off, encouraging Suki to do the same. She slowly slipped off her red top, and her breasts gained his attention. Her nipples had already stiffened, and he lightly pinched them before taking one in his mouth as he knelt either side of her. He gently sucked and bit it, whilst he pinched the other one, and Suki tried to supress a moan. He leaned back and squeezed them in his hands. He rested his hands on her thighs, stroking the silky skin, then pushed them apart. She almost felt insecure, but Sokka's face brightened. 

He traced a finger around her sex, spreading the moisture.  
"You're so wet Suki."  
He said, smiling.  
"And you're so beautiful naked."  
He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, and then slowly inserted a finger inside of her. She breathed heavily and concentrated on him. He looked different naked, and she felt like running her hands on the muscles that ran along his back. She looked at the thing that had sprouted from him. It was hard and purplish and oddly attractive. 

Sokka pulsed his fingers in and out, and Suki whimpered in ecstasy. She bit on her lips to try to stay quiet. Sokka pressed harder and faster, hitting something deep inside of her. Suddenly she erupted for the second time that evening. She called out his name into the night. 

Suki settled down trying to make herself comfortable on the mattress. Sokka plantdd himself between her legs, reaching for her hands. Their fingers laced together, and they smiled at eachother.  
Suddenly Suki had a thought.  
"Won't Toph... feel us?"  
"I dont care if Toph can feel the sexual vibrations in the earth. All i care about is you."  
Suki smiled at him lovingly.  
"I love you Suki."  
"And I love you Sokka."  
"Are you sure you wanna do this? Its going to hurt,"  
Suki nodded.

Sokka positioned himself over her, looking intently into her eyes. His arms supported his weight, and he slowly thrust into her. A white hot pain pulsed in her lower parts as Sokka tore her open. Suki tried to withstand the pain as he filled her. He left it inside her for a few seconds, mouthing sorry to her. But the look on his face was pure joy, as her warms depths tightly gripped to his cock. He eased himself out of her, revelling in her tightness. He continued to fill her again, and ease himself out. Slowly as she got used to the pain and the feeling, Sokka quickened his pace. She felt a connection so strong with Sokka, an en. Like both their destinies were intertwined. Sokka was pounding away at her weak flesh, and rocking Suki backwards and forwards. He pulled his slick cock out of her. 

As he sat on the ground, his cock still hard, he whispered to her;  
"Here, face me, and sit on my lap."  
So she did, but grew confused. He grasped for words, awkwardly.  
"Wait just hold still."  
He grabbed her hips, and lifted them up slightly.  
"Now um... put the head of my cock at the entrance of your pussy."  
Suki was once again bright red with embarrassment, and she did as he said. He thrust his hips into hers, and she pushed hers down. They met together in the middle.  
"I didnt know you could do it this way..."  
Suki stammered.  
"You can do it hundreds of ways. I even stole a book from the spirit library about all the different position you can do it in,"  
Sokka grunted as he continued to thrust up into her.

Suki pushed back, and nearly losing her balance moving her hips in a secular motion.  
"Aaah that felt good Suki, do it again."  
So she did, and his face relaxed. They were both breathing hdavily, when suddenly his moves became erratic, and he thrust into her harder as he found his release. His cum filled her, and he only survived a few more thrusts before he pulled his softening cock out of her. Lying beside eachother, they both struggled to breathe. He reached for her hand as they looked up at rhe blue canvas roof of the tent.  
"Thankyou Suki. That was incredible."  
Suki laughed and snuggled into him. Her lower half felt heavy in a way. And they held eachother in the dark, slowlt drifting off to sleep in the midnight breeze.


End file.
